pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:R/any Escape Runner
Flexible core concept of a running build relying on Escape. Attributes and skills prof=Ranger/x Expertise=12+1+1DodgeEscapeHasteAm Unstoppable!OptionalOptionalOptionalOptional/build ; / *If you have ranks and face an area with little to no enchantment removal, consider bringing Dwarven Stability over Dodge/Zojun's. *Natural Stride or Storm Chaser can also be used instead of Dodge/Zojun's, if you feel the need for bar-compressing. *Feel No Pain for a good on-the-run heal. *Troll Unguent for a stronger regen with a longer casting time. Spec into Wilderness Survival. *"Don't Trip!" can be a good anti-kd alongside IAU if you're good at timing it. *"YMLaD!" to interrupt foes on the run, snare, and for the enjoyment of bashing foes. *Serpent's Quickness is useful for reducing vital skill recharges such as that of IAU's, with no downside because you can cancel it with Escape when you no longer need it. ---- ; / *Holy Veil for one of the best hex removals in the game. *Remove Hex for a quick recharge hex removal. *Cure Hex is a viable option, but it has a bit longer recharge. *Reverse Hex for a quick casting but expensive hex removal. *Patient Spirit for a cheap and strong heal. *Heal Area or Karei's Healing Circle for quite expensive but strong heals with a short recharge. *If you don't have "I Am Unstoppable!" and expect alot of knockdowns, consider bringing Supportive Spirit *Restful Breeze is a good self-heal, time it so you won't cancel it by using a skill. Example of monk variant for the Droks run. prof=Ranger/Monk Expertise=12+1+1 Heal=12DodgeEscapeHasteAm Unstoppable!Trip!"SpiritMove Like a Dwarf!"Veil/build ---- ; / *Dash is an optimal choice of an IMS alongside Escape, for even more speed, aggro-losing and immunity to being stuck. *Dark Escape is a popular choice for a slower IMS with significant damage reduction. *Death's Charge is a popular choice for the heal and speed it gives. *Dark Prison Alongside Death's Charge for ultimate speed. Note the high energy cost. *Feigned Neutrality is a good anti-pressure, selfheal and tanking skill. *Shadow Sanctuary for the same effect as Feigned Neutrality. *Heart of Shadow for a quick self-heal but also as an unreliable lifesaver if you get stuck. Assassin, for places with little or no hexes, for loads of speed (eg. Crystal Desert, Ascalon, Talus Chute). prof=Ranger/Assassin Expertise=12+1+1 ShadowArts=12 DeadlyArts=3StabilityEscapeDashNo PainAm Unstoppable!Chargeof ShadowNeutrality/build ---- Equipment *Sentry's/Survivor's Insignia. *A shield, a staff as a high energy set and a main-hand weapon depending on your choice of skills. :*If you have enchantments, consider using a Totem Axe or something alike. :*If not using enchantments, consider a +5 energy main-hand weapon with either +5 armor or +30 health. Usage *The usage is very build specific, although there's nothing a little common sense can't do. :*Keep up 33% IMS with Dodge > Escape > Zojun's Haste > Escape :**If using Dwarven Stability, maintain it and use Escape on recharge. :*If you get crippled, just hit IAU and give your foes the finger. Use it before you would get knocked down, and use it to significantly increase your armor. Counters *The counters depend a lot on the choice of build, but some common ones are: *Degeneration when not prepared. *Snaring hexes when not prepared. *Rubberband/lag, if it turns out bad. *Running mistakes. Notes *Ranks don't affect the build's performance by much, but a higher Deldrimor/Norn rank is always an advantage.